the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Half Breed Chronicles Main Villains
Sargeros and his allies met many foes along their ways and they were forced to fight them. Birth of a Hero *'Primary Villains -' Diablo (Abyssal Demon/ Lord of Terror), Camael (Chief/ First of the Authorities), Valerian (Arch Nephilim) *'Secondary Villains -' Lucifer (First Archangel/ The Devil), Lilith (Mother of all Demons/ Queen of Hell), Authorities (Second Sphere Angels), Lilim (Lilith's and Samael's offsprings), Angels, Demons Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Abyssal Demon/ Greater Evil/ Lord of Terror) Camael.jpg|Camael (First/ Chief Authorities) Varian.jpg|Varian (Arch Nephilim) Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (First Archangel/ The Devil) Lilith.jpg|Lilith (First Demon/ Queen of Hell) Lilim.jpg|Lilim (Lilith's and Samael offsprings) Demons.jpg|Demons (Damned Souls) Tribes of East * 'Primary Villains -' Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters), Elemental Emperors (Ragnaros, Al'Akir, Neptulon, Therazane), Old Gods (Cthulu, Hastur, Ithaqua, Dagon, Mordigan) * 'Secondary Villains - '''Monsters, Elementals and Darklings. Eve.png|Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters) Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros (Elemental Emperor of Fire) Al'Akir.jpg|Al'Akir (Elemental Emperor of Air) Neptulon.jpg|Neptulon (Elemental Emperor of Water) Therazane.jpg|Therazane (Elemental Empress of Earth) Cthulu.jpg|Cthulu (First Old God/ High Priest of the Outer Gods) Hastur.jpg|Hastur (Old God/ The Unspeakable One) Ithaqua.jpg|Ithaqua (Old God/ The Wind-Walker) Dagon.jpg|Dagon (Old God/ Father Dagon) Mordiggian.jpg|Mordiggian (Old God/ The Great Ghoul) Elementals.jpg|Elementals (Servants of the Emperors) Darkling.jpg|Darklings (Maggothes of Outer Gods/ Old Ones) Sacrilegious Allegiance *'Primary Villains -''' Metatron (Throne/ Scribe of Anu/ Keeper of the White Book), Mephistopheles (Duke of Hell/ Keeper of the Darkhold), Absalom (The Vampire God) *'Secondary Villains -' Titans, Vampires. Wiki.png Seven Seals * 'Primary Villains -' Malthael (Necro Reaper), Varaug (First Shade), Apocalypse Horsemen (Death, Famine, Pestilence, War) * 'Secondary Villains -' Abyssal Demons (Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo, Andariel, Duriel, Belial, Azmodan), Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan),Reapers, Shades, Demons, Riders of the Apocalypse. Malthael.jpeg|Malthael (Necro Reaper) Varaug.jpg|Varaug (First Shade) Death.png|Death (Apocalypse Horsemen) Famine.jpg|Famine (Apocalypse Horsemen) Conquest.jpg|Conquest (Apocalypse Horsemen) War.jpg|War (Apocalypse Horsemen) Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Hatred) Baal.jpg|Baal (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Destruction) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Terror) Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Maiden of Anguish) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Pain) Belial.jpg|Belial (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Lie) Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Sin) Azatoth.jpg|Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan) Reaper.jpg|Reapers (Guardians of the Veil) Shade.jpg|Shades (Human merged with Spirits) Darkling.jpg|Darklings (Maggothes of Outer Gods/ Old Ones) Demons.jpg|Demons (Damned Souls) Apocalypse * 'Primary Villains -' Beastes of Revelation (False Prophet, Whore of Babylon, The Beast), The Dark Arteficies * '''Secondary Villains - '''Outer Gods (Azatoth, Nyarlathotep, Magnum Innominandum, Shub Niggurath, Yog Sothot, Cxaxukluth), Abyssal Demons (Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo, Andariel, Duriel, Belial, Azmodan), Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters), Protogenoi (Apophis, Tartarus, Gaia, Nyx, Erebos), Cain (Hell Knight-Original Vampire Hybrid/ Father of the Murder), Sin (White Eye Greater Demon), Pagans (Titans, Giants, Cyclops, Monstrous) Azatoth.jpg|Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan) Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Outer God/ The Crawling Chaos) Magnum Innominandum.jpg|Magnum Innominadum (Outer God/ The Nameless Mist) Shub Niggurath.png|Shub Niggurath (Outer God/ The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog Sothot.png|Yog Sothot (Outer God/ The Nameless Mist) Cxaxukluth.jpg|Cxaxukluth (Illimitable Androgynous Desire) Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Hatred) Baal.jpg|Baal (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Destruction) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Abyssal Demon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Terror) Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Maiden of Anguish) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Pain) Belial.jpg|Belial (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Lie) Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Abyssal Demon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Sin) Eve.png|Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters) Cain.png|Cain (Hell Knight-Original Vampire Hybrid/ Father of the Murder) Sin.jpg|Sin (Azmodan's Second in Command/ White Eye Greater Demon) Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Villains